


Wet

by yeoliez



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeoliez/pseuds/yeoliez
Summary: You beg Baekhyun to cum inside of you.





	Wet

When Baekhyun suggests not using a condom for the first time, you don’t really think that it’s going to make that much of a difference for you.

Sure, the idea of not having anything between your bodies as you fucked was appealing, but you couldn’t really imagine it feeling very different for you, especially. Baekhyun loves it right away, the first time he enters you he shivers and his head tucks into your neck as he groans and rocks his hips forward harshly.

“So wet,” He whimpers softly into your skin, his teeth nipping at you in a needy sort of way as his hips flex, surging in as deep as he can get. “I could fucking cum already.” He grunts, emphasizing the word with a slam of his hips against yours, rocketing you suddenly up the mattress.

You cry out and brace yourself, planting your feet and lifting your pelvis, and Baekhyun wraps his arms under you and lifts you to meet him thrust for thrust, hunched over and watching as his cock disappears into your depths.

The softness of his bare skin is like heaven, and his cock feels warm and thick as he repeatedly buries it into you and draws it back out with an appreciative groan each time. He can’t take his eyes off of where you’re joined, mesmerized by the sight of your wetness glistening on his own flushed, rigid skin.

He pulls out and rubs over your clit with his head briefly, eyes locking on your own, trying to calm himself down a little. He was sure he was leaking precum, he could feel himself throbbing with want even as he stilled entirely and leaned over to kiss your full lips.

You respond eagerly to his kiss, pawing down his thighs, trying to pull him back inside of you once more, your hips rolling in search of his length.

“I wanted to make it last.” Baekhyun pouts down at you and smiles when you pout right back, gripping his shaft and guiding himself back home inside of you. “Were you close?” He asks you, covering your chest with his own and kissing your jaw tenderly.

“I want you to cum in me.” You tell him, “Will you cum in me? Please?”

Baekhyun pushes himself up on his elbows to stare down at you as you beg him. “Really?” He asks quickly, “You mean for real?”

You nod your head, feeling drunk as he picks up his speed, “Yeah, really. I want it…it’ll make me cum,” You tell him, “Please.”

“Ohh, really?” He laughs a little at your admission, amused and delighted, but he keeps going, fucking into you harder and quicker, selfishly using your body in search of his own orgasm.

When he shifts up onto his knees and pushes your legs up and spreads you open so he can see every inch of himself disappear into you as he twitches and empties his balls into you, you lose it.

It’s warm and the pulsing feels like the beat of erratic heart as he unloads and you quake in his arms when he tumbles onto you. You’re a mess and Baekhyun kisses you like he’s never been more in love with you as you lay together trying to steady your breathing together.


End file.
